


[Podfic of] I Constantly Thank God For George Lucas

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, Glee RPF, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Star Wars Backpacks, Touring, Twitter, podficcer describing pictures in the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:49:31] Author's Summary: "Check it out, I think you've found a nerd soulmate," Mark whispers loudly, especially for a dude who was home-schooled and likes to bird watch. But Chris obligingly looks across the aisle to the opposing gate and holy crap- there's a Yoda backpack leaning up against the leg of a skinny redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Constantly Thank God For George Lucas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Constantly Thank God For George Lucas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6881) by twentysomething. 



> Chance airport meetings because of complimentary Star Wars backpacks? EXCELLENT. I HAD to have a podfic of this - so I made one myself! :D
> 
> (Trying to figure out how I would handle the twitter screencaps and photos was a fun challenge so I hope what I did makes for a good listen.)

**Length**  0:49:31

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Constantly%20Thank%20God%20For%20George%20Lucas.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Constantly%20Thank%20God%20For%20George%20Lucas.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
